Inuzuka Pup
by BlackDove WhiteDove
Summary: Waking up in the world of Naruto, this little pup has no idea what's going to happen. What with an over-sensitive nose, powerful siblings, the inability to dog correctly, and zero sense of direction. Who knows what she will do, who she will meet, and if she will ever find out why people smell like fudge when there is no fudge. A free flow story with no planned ending.
1. Chapter 1

BLANKET OF PROTECTION DISCLAMER!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

IF I DID, I WOULD NOT HAVE TO MAKE FANFICFICTION NOW WOULD I?

 **CHAPTER 1**

When I first opened my eyes I was surprised to see the world around me was weirder than I remembered. All the colors were off, every sound was sharp and clear, and everything let off unforgettable scents.

My first few weeks in this new world confused me. The first thing that thrust me into confusion, I operated on such a basic need system, I had very little intelligent thoughts. It was all just, "Sleep, eat, warmth, mama, and the need to relieve myself." I really couldn't see much then. And all my senses were foggy.

But when I was finally able to see, to think, to go move on from that odd dependant state, I almost had a heart attack.

Because when I looked at my body, I didn't see _my_ body. No, no. _My_ body had smooth skin, with arms and short delicate fingers. My body which had scars and freckles, each one I knew intimately..

But _this_ body!

I had fur! And paws! And from what I could see of the rest of me, I had a tail. I don't think I could have cried more. Because I, to my everlasting shame, was a dog. A fluffy dog.

After this world shattering revelation I let out a scream, which came out as more of a "Yip" than I wanted it to, and stumbled ungracefully out of the doggy basket and down onto the floor. The way I landed made it so I could see my tail which freaked me out all over again. So I did the first thing my body came up with. And that was to run...

Not the best idea, not just because nothing can run away from their own tails, but because my legs were still very unsteady. So I ended up slipping, falling, tripping on my own legs, and running into random objects because I could not figure out how to change directions just yet. I was pulled out of the state of panic, literally, when human hands wrapped themselves around my small body a lifted me up and turned me around so that I faced them. I than came face to face with a wild looking brown haired boy. He was chuckling and grinning at me. It was a full toothed grin, so I could see all his sharp teeth. That was pretty frightening looking, but it did not scare me as much as my tail did.

What did shock me were the two red fang teardrop things on his cheeks. The longer I looked at this boy, the more he started to look like someone I knew. Well not personally knew, but he did look like Kiba from Naruto. And that was enough to make me shiver.

I don't think he knew why I was trembling in his hands but when he noticed he made soothing noises and used his thumbs to rub my belly. I didn't think that would work but after just a moment my trembling was not as bad and I could feel my tail wag just a tad. I sighed and relaxed a bit more into the boy's hands. The tummy rub made me happy, the noises made my ears happy, I was happy.

The boy laughed, "There now! Nothing to be afraid of. Okay?"

I just let out a soft little sigh and I could feel the trembling stop completely.

"Thats a good girl." He chuckled again before he held me closer and held me with one arm. He then pointed at his face, "I'm Kiba!", he than pointed to a dog on the ground and smiled, "And that's my partner, Akamaru!"

I stilled and looked between him and the puppy by his feet. My mind was running a thousand miles a minute as I tried to process. Key word here: tried. I started to tremble lightly again. Realization hit me, I was not only a dog, I was an Inuzuka dog. I was a ninja dog, well at least I was born into a family of ninja dogs.

"You want to meet him?" Kiba said as he kneeled down so Akamaru and I were close enough to sniff.

In all honesty I had no idea what I was doing so I stiffened when Akamaru came closer to me. I know that Akamaru was a puppy now, but he was still two or three times my size. I felt my body curl up against my will when I was being sniffed. But when Akamaru sniffed my ear, he was too close so I got a nose full of fur and sent. The overpowering smell made me sneeze before I could register what I sniffed. It was such a mix of different things, he smelt like dirt and sunshine, with a subtle meat sent. Maybe beef? He also smelled like Kiba a bit, with just puppy smell. There was also just a touch of red beans. I'm not sure why red beans, but it just seemed so...Akamaru...? All in all, it was just the sent of Akamaru.

It's amazing what my new nose could pick up. I was stunned but relieved. I'm not sure why.

When Akamaru leaned back he tilted his head and quietly yipped, "Peaches?"

I quirked my head at that. He did not talk like Kiba yet I understood him. How did I understand either of them? I was lost. I asked "Peaches?" And that sounded like a small yip. I was speaking in yips and whines. Oh kami I have no idea what I'm doing.

Akamaru and I stared at each other before a small high pitched growl caught our attention.

The sound came from small puppy like me. Looks like he even came from the same basket. Did that make us siblings? Did I have siblings in this doggy life? At the thought my tail started wagging.

The puppy looked to be a bit bigger than me with spiky golden brown fur with white socks. The puppy was also unbelievably fluffy, almost like the puppy was Pomeranian. The puppy's eyes were a soft gold and they glared at Kiba and Akamaru. "Give her back!" He growled.

Hearing His voice now and the subtle sent I got from him made him a he to me.

When Kiba and Akamaru both did not move the puppy lowered a bit and barked, "I said give her back!" He walked a few steps forwards on wiggly legs, but he was still more stable than I was.

I blinked and whined softly. The tense aura was making uncomfortable. And my small body did not know how to handle it.

Kiba made a 'tsk' noise before lightly growling back "Oi oi oi! Who do you think you are pup?!" Kiba grumbled a bit more "You can't even walk yet and you think you are the alfa. Pshhh." Kiba placed me down on the ground so I was laying down next to Akamaru. Kiba than stood up and walked over so he could look down at the new puppy. "So how about I help you get into the basket again, and you stay with your mama?" Kiba asked as he held his hand out to the small puppy.

It looked like the puppy was going to accept Kiba's offer when he went to to sniff Kiba's hand. But than the small pup opened his mouth and bit down hard on the open hand extended to him.

Kiba shouted out in surprise and shook his hand around trying to get the small pup to let go. Both of them were growling and making a ruckus. The loud noises made me tremble again, but when I looked up at Akamaru he seemed oddly relaxed. Almost like this was a common occurrence.

"OI! Knock it off you two!" A feminine voice shouted at Kiba and the small pup. A moment later both of them were wiggling on the ground clutching their heads in pain.

A strong movement at the corner of my eye made me turn my head to see a tall woman with three large wolf looking dogs that came up to her waist. She was glowering at Kiba and the small pup. Her eyes were sharp and her long teeth looked sharper. The three large dogs growled softly, just loud enough to be heard as a warning. Kiba and the other puppy yelped and created some distance from each other. They both looked down in shame as the taller woman scolded them. "I came to check up on the new litter, and what do I see? A couple of mutts ruining all the peace and quiet that was enjoyable up until now! What do you got to say for yourselfs'?" She glowered and waited for their answers.

Although I feel like that was more of a rhetoric question. She really didn't let them talk back, or bark back?

How in the world am I communicating?

Questions for later...

I turned my attention back to the puppy and Kiba. They both had their heads down and it looked like their tails were curled underneath them. The puppy did at least. And I was sure Kiba would if he had a tail. They both looked so sad though, so I let out a small whimper in understanding. Lectures were never fun. Never.

However my small noise brought the attention of the larger dogs to me. I yelped in surprise when three sets of dark brown eyes latched onto me. I was more surprised when the one in the middle stalked over to me and stared me down. I felt my ears lower, but the way he was standing made me feel like he did not mean to scare me. He sat down and effectively blocked the scene before me.

Now his large frame took up my entire field of vision. I looked up at his eyes confused. The fur around his eyes was shaped like and egg, his brother had angry looking fur around his eyes, and the other brother had sharp triangles making him look almost surprised.

I tilted my head confused by his actions. What was this dog planning? I know they are all very intelligent, so this big dog did it for a reason. I looked at his egg shaped eyes before I gave him a gentle sniff. I felt calmer about sniffing him and his sent than I did with Akamaru.

It was not until I caught the base of his sent that I understood. He smelled close to the small puppy from earlier. I only caught a whiff a while ago off that puppy, but I was certain that the puppy smelled like the egg eyed dog. He smelled like sunshine, apples, chocolate, a strong oil, and a hint of blood. It was an interesting combination, but it did not smell bad. The sharp scent of blood did make me sneeze so hard my small frame shook. The large dog gruffed lightly at that.

"Ma! How is the little pup?" The tall woman asked.

Her clear voice startled me and I shuffled closer to Akamaru so I was pressed against his body. Akamaru did not seem to mind, and egg eyes whose name is Ma looked amused at my actions.

Ma turned his head so he was looking directly at the tall woman. "She seems fine Hana. She is a little jumpy and her nose seems sensitive." Ma looked a little proud at the last part.

The tall woman named Hana grinned, "Good! Its nice to see a good nose in a litter of teeth and claws! Like little Souta over there." Hana waved a dismissive hand at the little puppy who was fighting with Kiba.

At the mention of his name the little puppy yipped. But he did not cower and hide, like I was kind of doing, he stood his ground and sat where he was, unflinching. That surprised me and made me like him just that much more. I felt my tail wag a little again and my ears perk up. I'm not too sure why I liked this puppy Souta so much, but I was not going to question my new puppy instincts.

I was so focused on Souta that I did not notice that I was picked up again until I felt hot breath on my fur.

Hana held me and twisted me around so she could examine me. "Looking good." Hana nodded as she gently prodded me, "I was worried for a few days there, with her being so small. I haven't seen a runt that small in years. All the other pups were up and about long before today."

At the word runt my ears drooped. I was a runt? I could have been a strong puppy, but I was the runt. I knew that runts had a harder time growing up, because they were not usually as strong as the other puppies. I felt kind of disappointed, like I failed at something. I let out a sad huff and lowered my eyes.

Hana noticing my saddened mood gently flipped me over in her arms so she could give me a full belly rub. Oh kami belly rubs felt so good! I get why all the dogs I met before loved them. It was just the best feeling ever, like hugs that were made of pure puppy happiness. My little foot started to thump as fast as it could. Oh sweet kami, I never want the tummy rubs to stop!

Dog emotions were weird I noticed. Before I think I would have found this to be degrading, or embarrassing. But this puppy body was all for the tummy tubs. And with that I purked up and wagged my tail.

Hana laughed at my complete change of mood again. "Don't sweat the runt stuff, it won't matter in a few years anyway." Her smile was all teeth, "You'll be nipping at the ankles of the other ninkin in no time." She hummed and looked me in the eyes. "Now what do we name you?"

I froze and wondered the same thing.

What were they going to name me?

 **AN: 01**

Total Words - 2364

Total Pages - 6

Ano, short lil starter chapter, yeah? I have no idea what to name our new little pup so it kinda had to stop here. I have had this plot bunny in my head for a while, so yay! Now it's out in the open to spread its lil wings!

I have no idea if I will finish this, so I'm sorry. Welp, tell me what ya think, than go off and have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 02

There is a poll on my profile for our pup's name, and her future partner. Please go there to vote if you haven't already!

In the end the answer was held off in favor of another inuzuka and their partner coming in and calling for bath time. The dogs around us all flew into a panic the hamara brothers however is that still and enjoyed all the chaos. I was young now but I did not think any other phrase can make the ningen get up and move so fast.

All this happened so fast, I was left blinking and confusion over the sudden excitement and the ensuing silence. Was bath time really that bad? I watched as Kiba laugh so hard he was bending over and holding his tummy.

"Hahaha! Did you see how they all scattered Akamaru?" He will look down at his feet. "Eh? Akamaru?" He unzipped his jacket a little so he could check if his puppy partner had hid in there.

I could almost swear I heard the wheels turning in his head as he finally realized that Akamaru left with all the others.

Kiba growled, "OI! You can't get out of bath time just because you run! When I find you I'm going to give you a bath so good you'll be sneezing bubbles for a week! Akamaru!" And with that final promise keeper ran out the door with as much enthusiasm as all the dogs beforehand.

As caught up and entertained are the sight as I was, I did not realize that the other Inuzuka came up and Hannah was in the process of handing me off to them.

This made me realize two things. One, my perception of the world around me is so close to non-existent that I am ashamed, and two, getting handed around is no fun and I don't like it.

I shivered once more when I was in the new Inuzuka's hands and I caught sight of Hannah's full tooth grin.

"Have fun with your bath young pup! I got to go hunting down the others." Hana practically saying out.

The sight of her smile, the wagging tails of the in Hamaru Brothers, and that dark aura that surrounded them made me shiver all over again. I fear for all the dogs that left just now. May Kami have mercy on their doggie souls. *Bark/ This new Inuzuka wasn't that bad, they smelled like dogs as all Inuzuka do, and soap, they also had a sharp sent that hurt my nose. I have no idea what it was but if I could never smell like that ever, I would be thankful. This person introduce themselves as Kata, and I really couldn't tell their gender. Not when that sharp sent covered up too much for me to pick up anything else.

Other than that, Kata was super nice, if a little too chatty. They talked constantly of gossip and who got the best missions. Really I didn't think that they should be telling me this, wasn't security more of a big deal? Eh, but I am just a young pup, without a name, what did I know.

I stopped my wanderings when Kata started speaking again.

"You know the division that's being run ragged? The tracking and hunting division that's who. You even know how many Search and Destroy missions have been given to the village in the last 2 years? No, I don't suspect you do. Well, I tell you it's enough that I hardly ever see any of my old Pals from the tracking and hunting division that's what. Them working so hard means us clean up people have to work harder too! Not that I mind, it gets me out of the village more and away from all the mouths with no manners." Kata stop talking and carefully started rubbing the soap onto the top of my head with a finger.

"I don't mean you of course, you have been nothing but a pleasure to work with. You have been in this water longer than I have seen any other fresh pup deal with. Shame I can't take you home but Tsume said I can't just keep every other dog I see after the last two. Shame really. They would have been so much fun to work with. And cute things such as yourself make my job so much more enjoyable." Kata got more quiet at the last part before muttering "Shame Shame Shame" a few times as they rinsed my fur off.

"Well anyways, your cute, fluffy little face might do that sad Grump wonders! You know it kind of worked with Hound, getting a cute dog, that too cool depressive idiot." Flipping me onto my back's and my belly was up, Kata started giving me a belly rub with the towel.

Oh sweet Kami, yes!

"There we are! All done! Now I'm going to talk to our lady and see if I can pull in that favor she owes me. Now run along mut," Kata kindly place me on the grass and patted my bum, " I have other dogs to wash." And with that Kata walked back into the bathing room and shut the door leaving me out in the sun and open air.

For longer than I liked I just sat in the grass and soaked up the sun. My head was still spinning from all the words I had to listen to. I never knew that so many words could be fit into one breath. I don't know if I should be afraid or impressed by Katas ability to speak. Until I understand more of whatever just happened, I shall say both. Both is good.

And with that I decided to get up and learn how to walk. My freak out section earlier does not count as walking. No, that was adrenaline and random movements. I had to learn how to do this right.

I saw videos of puppies learning to walk, back when I had internet.And two legs.

And opposable thumbs. ...

Kami I will miss having thumbs.

Okay, no more bunny trails, time to get back to walking.

So it was with great effort I managed to stand up steadily on all four paws, only to fall back down into the grass when my front legs wobbled too much. Clearly, this was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

Standing on shaky legs, I tried walking once more. It was different from when I first woke up in fear. Walking fully awake meant that I was fully aware of how my paws didn't want to handle my weight. But I am human so I can learn this no sweat, or at least I was human…

Anyhow! I was going to do whatever it takes to learn to walk again! This I promise!

...I'm still a little distracted now aren't I?...

Taking a few more steps led to me flopping over completely. Looking up at the blue sky from the flat of my back on the green grass felt nice, but not as nice as walking on my own will feel. So up I got once more to take a few steps, roll around more than i walked, and crawled along as far as I could until my new puppy body could handle no more and I fell into sleep to dream of sunshine and fur.

*Bark/

Tsume looked down at the papers that were delivered to her not two hours ago. More and more people were requesting Inuzuka ninken. That was great, Tsume loved that people, ninja and civilian alike, were wanting their well breed pups. The only problem with this is that the Inuzuka had a shortage of puppies this year. All the litters this summer were smaller than was expected. Tsume hummed. They may have to take a puppy or two out from Ma's new litter to keep up. The new litter was young but given to the right kids, they would excell just like any older pup.

Matching the personalities of the pups was also key. It's not enough that they want a dog, they have to mesh well with them. If you cannot sync up with your four legged partner, then there was no way you could work with them. That bond is needed for strong lasting relationships. Especially if they decided to become ninja. Inuzuka's were a clan that prized teamwork over everything else. No bond ment no teamwork; no bond ment no relationship, and that was unacceptable.

Tsume grinned, flashing her teeth to the world. She was sure all of the youngest Inuzuka pups at the academy would like the surprise that awaited them when they got home. They were a rowdy bunch, full of energy. So it was very likely that the compound would be full of life soon.

Nodding to herself, Tsume turned to go see the pups that were still without a partner. The second years all needed a partner. It was due time. Almost lost in thought, it took Tsume a little more time than it should have to see a small fresh puppy asleep on the grass. That would normally not bother Tsume but this was off. That little puppy on the grass was just colored green. The grassy area around the puppy way crushed and trampled. Tsume has seen many odd events in her life as a ninja but a green pup was a new one. She blinked slowly before Tsume shook her head and went to go pick the sleeping puppy up continued to walk around the compound. Who ever was taking care of the puppies today was in trouble. This green one was too small to be on it's own just yet.

*Bark/

Kata set another dog down and went to go find the next one. Before they could grab onto another poor soul to suffer through bath time, Kata felt a shiver go down their spine. Kata could almost taste unease as it washed over them. Kata knew that this was a bad sign, one Kata has had many times in the field. If having a high risk job, where there was danger around every corner taught Kata anything, it was to get out while you still could. With that Kata set down their sponge and shushind away.

Better safe than sorry.

*Bark/

 **AN: 3**

It's...been over a year...and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I have so many excuses, but none of them are worthy enough to be said. _I can't pull off a Kakashi here can I?_

I ahh, got lost on the road of Life?

Well, if it makes it any better, I have small chapters with Potential Partners Done! I will post like 5 more chap this week! Believe it!

And if I can't post 5 chapters this week, then I will post 10 chapters next week!

 **Yosh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:4**

 **Sweet puppy kisses, thank you guys so much for all the love for this story! Ahh, I'm too afraid to reply to everyone, but I need you guys to know all the reviews make me so happy I can't breathe.**

 **Completely breathless.**

 **Ah, It's anothe OC heavy chapter, so are the ones to come. And no Pup too! Ack, I will have to mix in Puppy chapters in between all the potential partner chapters, yeah?**

*Bark/

Mabuta pulled his hood down more. The fur was already covering his eyes, but the action made him feel better. Especially because his brash older brother thought it was a good idea to walk him to the academy. Mabuta felt the need to growl. "I'm old enough to go on my own, why did you come with me?"

Mayu grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Gihee, because this is the best time to break the news to you."

Mabuta rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so dramatic ni-san"

Mayu groaned. "How many times do i have to tell you! Its Oni-sama! Oni!!"

The long haired dog by Mayu's side barked out a laugh, "Bwaha! The only Oni you are is of the demon sort."

Mayu growled, "Shut it Orenji!" before he flicked the dog's ear.Mabuta rolled his eyes and turned away from his embarrassing brother and his partner. "Fine, Oni-sama, why are you walking me to the academy?"

"Gihee, thats where you are wrong! I'm walking you to a day off from school, one filled with beef~."

Mabuta stopped in his tracks. He loathed the thought of missing any class, Nao-sensei was terrifying. It was still his first week in the academy and they were covering emergency protocols and Sensei said if they missed it she would make is scrub the bathrooms clean for a month. But the promise of beef was too much for his tummy to ignore. Mabuta sniffed. "Beef sounds good.."

Mayu ginned, "Got you my little pup." He leaned over and took off Mabuta's hood so he could ruffle the messy brown hair underneath. "You shall never be able to resist the sweet, juicy, Devine food of the Kami, that is beef."

Mabuta did not deny this but he still frowned. Mother did not like beef as much as she liked chicken, so beef was something they only had when they went out. They didn't have beef enough in their life, was all Mabuta could think as he followed Mayu and Orenji through twisted walkways. Mabuta grumbled but kept close to the recently graduated genin pair. Mayu liked to take Mabuta on the long way through the village, he said it was so Mabuta would know every inch of Konohana like the back of his hand. Mabuta did not know that if that was the real reason, or if Mayu had no sense of direction. However after passing the same shop three times, Mabuta was thinking that his older brother really didn't know where he was.

After another thirty minutes of wandering around aimlessly, Mabuta had enough. "Are you really an Inuzaka, ni-san?" Mabuta questioned. "Mother says Inuzuka never get lost."

"Gihee! You think I'm lost? Me? The best genin of the year?" Mayu exclaimed,

Mabuta didn't even blink as he nodded in confirmation. "We have been walking in circles…again..."

Mayu slumped over and started to complain loudly about how his cute little brother had no faith in him. Orenji started to give examples of how Mabuta had no faith, and Mabuta was completely done with this situation. He just wanted to go to school and eat beef, he didn't want to give more Mayu more reasons talk his ears off. Mabuta sighed. This was just going to be one of those weird days…

He could only hope that when he got his own Ninkin, they would have a better sense of direction than Mayu and Orenji did.

*Bark/

 **AN: 5**

 **First potential down! Woo!**

 **Remember there is a poll on my profile for partners and names, _ya know, if you feel like voting..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:6**

 **Another short chapter, but I updated yeah? Are you proud of me? * _wags tail*_ You are right??**

*Bark/

Itsuki looked down at the busy street below. His expression carefully blank as he watched the Inuzuka children make a ruckus. They looked like they were happy. That surprised Itsuki, especially because it was so early.Who was happy on a monday? Who was happy before noon? "I hate mondays.." He mumbled before he turned to look at where his teammate should be. The girl was not here yet and Itachi didn't seem inclined to talk much. He sighed, "...and mornings. I hate mornings too."

Itachi didn't blink at his complaining he just stood there, waiting for their late team member and teacher. "You say that everyday Itsuki."

Itsuki waved a hand around. "Yeah yeah, that don't make it any less true."

He went back to people watching and started counting how many people wore those tacky wigs that had become so popular. It has been three minutes and the count has risen to thirteen. Itsuki would never understand fashion. Or why wigs were used by so many in the civilian population. Just getting their hair dyed seemed like so much less hassle. Or better yet, learn the Henge. That is a thousand time easier.

Their female teammate wasn't really any different. He has seen her around the village before, and each time she was talking loudly about how different colors should not be worn by so-and-so because of X, Y and Z. Itsuki hasn't talked to her once yet, and he already knew she was going to be such a headache. Her not being at their meeting point yet was just another strike against her in Itsuki's book. He really hated when people were late.

It was at that point where he was grumbling about it. Lateness was never excusable!

Itachi sighed before turning away, already done with his teammate's bad attitude. He would get better after 10, but he was close to insufferable now. "Did Sensei say when we're to meet?

Itsuki shook his head and fiddled with a simple fire jutsu that lit a finger on fire. "I expect before noon. If only because that is when we need to be at the mission office." He passed the flame from one hand to the other, keeping an eye on the surrounding rooftops.

The two boys let out another sigh as they waited longer.

It was actually kind of surprising they were both there anyhow. If sensei didn't give them a time, they really could have come later. Yet Itachi and Itsuki were both here, at the crack of dawn, they even arrived at the same time. Maybe they were overachievers? Did they both just want to get out of the house? Was his father also overbearing? Who was to say?

Itachi and Itsuki have been on a team long enough to know that the other would never answer such a question.

They didn't seem to different now that Itsuki thought about it...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Itsuki focused on his flame again. He refused to follow up that previous line of thinking. Itachi worked far too hard at everything for Itsuki to think they were alike in anyway. Leaning back, Itsuki played with his fire jutsu, letting them fall into an easy silence.

Not like he wanted conversation right now anyways.

He sighed, there hadto be something to combat this dull monotonous life he lived. Itsuki just didn't know what yet.

*Bark/

 **AN: 7**

 **I am sorry Itsuki's chapter was so short, but he is very reluctant to do things so...Ano...**


	5. Chapter 5

*Bark/

Hitomi woke with a start, her alarm blaring at her. Startled, she tangled herself in her sheet and fell off the bed, landing with a loud thump. Outside her window, the market place was already in full swing. Hitomi stared blankly at the sunrays that shone on her floor, than to the cursed alarm. Groaning, Hitomi let her head fall back onto the wooden floor.

Today should have been the day that she got up on time and started the day off right. Instead, today was the same as any other day. Hitomi slept too long and was late. Judging from the light on the floor, she was very late. She could tell, today was just going to be one of those days…

After taking a deep breath Hitomi bounced up and kicked her alarmclock out the window. "Im up!" She cried, completely ignoring the startled calls of people avoiding the flying clock. With a whine, Hitomi started her usual morning routine. That was until her door was slammed open and her alarm clock came sailing at her head.

It was only because Hitomi had great reflexes was she able to duck out of the way. It crashed into the wall behind her and let out a pathetic ring before falling silent. A cold tingle spread down her spine, shuddering, Hitomi turned around and looked at the one person in the whole village who would enter her home unannounced. "Ehehehe, morning Meiji?"

Meiji glared at Hitomi with his hands on his hips, his white glassy eyes unblinking. "You are late."

Hitomi played with her earing, "Ano...My alarm clock was broken?" Really the alarm clock was probably broken now judging by the sad sound it made earlier, but there was no way Meiji could have known that it was working fine before it had an impromptu flying lesson.

If anything, her excuse made Meiji glare harder. "No excuses you barbarian child! I saw that thing being flung out the window, I know what you did."

Hitomi hung her head and whined once more. "I hate your eyes Ji-kun"

The Hyuuga boy turned up his nose and sniffed. "I know you do. Now come on. I will not allow you to make us both late. We have a test today."

She hummed in acknowledgment. "You could have left me behind so you weren't late, you know?"

A quick twitch of Meiji's eyebrow was the only warning that she had before the boy moved. He picked Hitomi up like she weighed nothing and stormed out the house and onto the road that lead to the academy. "I refuse." Meiji ignored the confused looks of those around them, it's not everyday you see a Hyuuga do anything so odd. "If I didn't come for you every day, all you would do is sleep and read. You would never come to class, and that is unacceptable."

Feeling her face warm up, Hitomi hung her head. He was right and both of them knew it. She really was happy she had someone like Meiji. Even if he did bring her to the academy, where children go to die for six hours a day. And take away her books, no matter how much she said it was for educational purposes.

The Academy was hell, she decided.

"You need a babysitter Hitomi. Someone has to be responsible for you." Meiji grumbled.

Well...she wasn't going to deny that. She would have failed out of the academy twice already if Meiji wasn't there...Still, that didn't mean she had to like it, or Meiji. Hitomi pouted. This was going to be another long day.

*Bark/

 **AN: 8**

 **ITS LIKE ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP!**

 **Up next Kimura!**

 **And Itsuki! Again!**

 **Ahh, and I need to fix the last chapter! For like a silly nugget, I forgot what Itachi's age was... So I will make sure to fix that chapter up soon! Itsuki will basically be the same thing, I just have to fix the details.**

 **Poll on my profile for our Pup's name and future partner!!**

 **Oh and I wanted to know if anyone would like this idea at all. I am going to set up an email just for prompts! So if you email a lil idea for our pup and her future partner, a situation, or if you just have questions for me or the characters, I can get to them and do lil bonus chapters that focus around all of that! Ano, That way everyone can put in as many ideas as you want without that "1 review per chapter thing."**


	6. Chapter 6 - the end

Dirt does not taste good.

This had to be the only thing that Kimura has learned from taijutsu class. Dirt really does not taste good. Not a surprising fact, but a fact nonetheless.

Good thing Kimura was not the one eating dirt just now. He grinned and offered his hand to his sparring partner. "Nehh, Nara-san. Do you need any help up?"

A grunt was all the answer Kimura got as the Nara child made no move to get up. Grinning, Kimura made the seal of reconciliation and picked the Nara boy up. "Come on Nara-San! I shall get us out of the ring." Nodding to the instructor, Kimura walked over to the sidelines before placing the Nara boy down. Patting the dirt off of the Nara boy's jacket he began breaking down their spar.

"That was a great match Nara-San! You have great technique! If I was any slower, you would have got me good." Kimura grinned and flopped down next to the dark haired boy.

The Nara grunted and blinked slowly. "You leave yourself open every time you move in for an attack. Work on that Saki."

Kimura nodded. "Yes! I shall not disappoint you Nara-San."

The Nara boy smiled and huffed. His eyes closed as he flopped back. "Good."

There the two boys stayed in companionable silence until the end of the sparing.

...

 **Bark!**

...

 **Welp. This is unbelievably short but for a good reason? First, thank you everyone who favorited, fallowed, commented, or even looked at! You have no idea how thankful I am that anyone looked at this bunny trail.**

 **Second, I'm going to abandon the story. It's** **just that, everytime I start working on this story, a pet of mine dies. It's hard to work on a puppy story when I've already lost two ya know? I mean, as I was writing this part, I learned my cat is a little too old and sick to go on for much longer...**

 **So yeah, thank you for all your support since 2017! Every one of you has made my heart flutter with so much happy. Thank you!**

 **Random fact before I go, I based the puppy off of Zelda, and she was part poodle. So the lil OC pup would have grown up to be super fuzzy. And I just want everyone to imagine a fluffy ninja doggo.**

 **Rest In Peace Zelda, Gizmo, And Grimlin.**


End file.
